zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Supply Truck
Introduction The Supply Truck is the Chinese resource collector. He is the in-between the GLA Worker and the American Chinook in terms of carriage. Overview Supply Truck is a simple civillian transport truck but with additional light armour and moves with eight wheels.It has a big compartment used to carry resource containers to a Supply Centre. Everytime a supply tuck arrives on a supply source, the driver or the workers will start to load the containers inside the truck's compartment before driving back to the nearest supply center. In short, the Supply Truck acts as a resource collector, collecting supplies from supply docks and shipping them to the nearest Supply Center. Supply Trucks are cheap and can be quickly assembled in a Chinese Supply Center. However, they are unarmed and lightly armoured to keep costs down and to meet the minimum standard for having civilians as drivers. Also, once all the supplies on the battlefield have been collected, they will have no further use to the commander and will remain in their own place. However, if an AI opponent does not find a supply source, they will return to the nearest supply station. Since Supply Trucks are unarmed and only lightly armoured, it is advised to put the trucks in a safe distance from enemy range as far as possible (though the nearest supply dock is within the player's main base area, away from the frontlines). Despite being a nigh-useless vehicle that does not help in any battles, if a player loses all the supply trucks, the player's economy will be cut off if the player does not rebuild supply trucks before an opponent destroys the center. The truck can be used to ram enemy infantry that came to the base for infiltration if needed. Assessment Pros: * Can collect funds. * Can be used to ram any trespassing enemy infantry. * Very cheap and short creation time (600$). Cons: * Unarmed. * Lightly armoured. * If all supply trucks are destroyed, the player's economy will be severely disrupted. Quotes (In English) The Supply Truck reuses its Zero Hour quotes. When Created * Let's pick up some goods! When Selected * Supply truck here. * There is much money to be made! * This is tight schedule! * We are pretty busy here. * Where do you want these? When Ordered to Move * Hehe, very economical! * Where is the nearest depot? * Are supplies over there? * Is this a shortcut? * We will move the goods. When Ordered to Collect Supplies * More provisions on the way. * We will get more supplies. * Keep the money flowing! * Resuming the supply routes. When Supply Source has Run Dry * China will need a new supply source. * There are no more supplies here. * We have exhausted the supplies. * This supply source is depleted. Quotes (in native Chinese language) The Supply Truck speaks Cantonese, suggesting that the driver is from Hong Kong like the Chinese Dozer. When created * 金钱在那里？ When Selected * 发展中国的经济！ * 确保GDP增长！ * 发展是硬道理。 * 没钱？什么都做得出来啊！ When Ordered to Move * 即刻去啦！ * 送货了，送货了！ * 速度就是金钱。 * 我们这帮打工仔，嘿~！ Trivia * The quote "我们这帮打工仔，嘿~!" (We the ordinary odd job workers, hey!) is from the main song of the 1976 Hong Kong comedy movie The Private Eyes. * Although General Leang's Supply Truck has a longer carriage compartment, it still collects as many ressources as normal variants (i.e. 300$). * Leang's Supply Truck is actually a second design proposed alongside the current supply truck during the game's development. The developers preferred the smaller design and thus the semi-truck design was left in the game files. In the Shockwave mod, General Kwai used the semi-truck variant, it's named "Large Supply Truck" and collects $375 per trip. Gallery Supply Truck.png|General Leang's large supply truck. Tank General Supply Truck.png|General Kwai's armored supply truck variant. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Supply Gatherers